symbionicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters
The following is a list of minor characters in Sym-Bionic Titan. :For a list of all characters, see Category:Characters. :For Mutraddi characters, see List of Mutraddi creatures. Galalunans Commander The unnamed commander who instructed Lance at the academy. Voiced by Corey Burton. Commandant The unnamed officer who ran the military academy on Galaluna. Voiced by Corey Burton. Sherman High Amber Amber is a cheerleader and one of Kimmy's friends. She first appearsAmber, Tiffany and Kimmy may actually first appear as the three cheerleaders in the first episode, although their characters designs are somewhat different from later appearances. in "The Phantom Ninja" where she agrees to visit Ilana's food tasting party, but only because Lance will be there. She later attends the "Scary Mary" party. Although she is initially derisive of Kimmy's relationship with Newton, she decides to support her friend. Voiced by Tara Strong and later Kari Wahlgren. Mr. Bridgeman Mr. Bridgeman is the math teacher who appears in both "Escape to Sherman High" and "Shaman of Fear". Voiced by Don Leslie. Bryan Bryan is the student who had his mascot costume taken by Lance when blob creatures invaded the school. Bryan later talked about the incident when he was interviewed by Steve Stevens at cheerleading practice. Voiced by Will Friedle. "Disenfranchised" Disenfranchised is a band composed of three Sherman High students. According to the credits, the lead singer is named Ian and another member is named Trevor. Lance is intrigued by their angst-filled songs and learns to play guitar, eventually joining the band for one concert. However, Lance proves to be too popular and "mainstream" for them and is kicked out of the band. Ian voiced by Josh Keaton. Trevor voiced by Will Friedle. Monica Monica is a cheerleader and one of Kimmy's friends who was present during the blob creatures' attack. She is later interviewed by Steve Stevens, revealing that Ilana was involved in saving the school. She also states that Lance is "hot" and because of this goes to see him at the Disenfranchised concert. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Siefert Lance's skateboarding classmate, Siefert invites Lance to see Alien Death Hammer, his friend's band. Voiced by Corey Burton. Tiffany Tiffany is a cheerleader and one of Kimmy's friends. She first appears in "The Phantom Ninja" where she agrees to visit Ilana's food tasting party, but only because Lance will be there. She later attends the "Scary Mary" party. Although she is initially derisive of Kimmy's relationship with Newton, she decides to support her friend. Voiced by Cassie Scerbo in "Showdown at Sherman High" and Vanessa Marshall in other appearances. Human military Professor This professor was in charge of examining the piece of the Fire Monster. He warned General Steel not to attempt to blast it open, but his warnings were ignored. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Steve Stevens Private Steve "Babyface" Stevens was sent into Sherman High as a spy for General Steel, trying to track down the extraterrestrials. He suspected Newton and began following him, but Newton was able to lose his pursuer. Newton scared Stevens off after he abducted the soldier and threatened to disintegrate him if he ever came back. Stevens later accompanied General Steel to the Disenfranchised concert, but Octus once again used his holograms to trick them. Galactic Guardian Group Interrogator He is the sadistic interrogator who tortures Lance on G3's flying fortress. Lance later escapes and either knocks him out or kills him in the hallway outside the holding cells. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Other human characters Detective Blutosky Detective Blutosky interrogated Lance, believing he was part of the White Dragon's gang. He arrested the "White Dragon" Mike Chan after Chan's car crashed into a pit created during a Mutraddi attack. The detective later makes a brief appearance, investigating the storefront that was destroyed when Octus crashed into it while chasing a G3 vehicle. Voiced by John DiMaggio. Brick Jackson Brick Jackson was a reporter on the scene when the Fire Monster first landed. Later, he is heard on a radio news report. Voiced by Tom Kenny. References *